Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle provided with a front fender which covers a front wheel from above (see JP 05338571 A; published Dec. 21, 1993, for example).
According to the invention described in JP 05338571 A; published Dec. 21, 1993 there is disclosed a motorcycle where an opening is formed in a front portion of a front fender. Traveling resistance generated by the front fender can be reduced due to this opening.